Dr FeelGood
by OperaGurl04
Summary: Bella has known Dr. Cullen since she was a child and has wanted him just as long.  Now that she's legal, will she get what she's always wanted?  AU/AH  Bella/Carlisle - LEMON One-Shot


_Yeah… so I have NOT abandoned my other fics._

_Just look at this as a little gift for your awesome patience._

_This is just going to be a nice, li'l lemony one-shot. I have no clue why, but I really just wanted to write some dirty Bella/Carlisle. Whatevs._

_And yes, I am aware that Bella is only sixteen in this story, but that is the actual age of consent in Washington so it doesn't matter that Carlisle is older. I looked it up._

_Enjoy…_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, any of the characters in Twilight, or anything related to the books and/or movies. If I did, I would be way too busy- doing dirty things with the Cullen boys- to sit down at my laptop and write this story. The scenes and general plot ideas that I did borrow from Stephenie Meyer have been revamped to fit my story.**

Dr. Feel-Good

I'll be the first to admit that I've always been a bit of a spaz. Alright, a huge spaz. It's genetic; my father is a klutz – which worries me since he carries a gun for his job. Add to it, the scatter-brain that is my mother and I never had a shot in hell.

By the time I was ten years old, I had been admitted to the emergency room over thirty times. It wasn't always a broken bone… sometimes there was a mild concussion or sprain sprinkled in there. It didn't help that I was a major tom boy and spent most of my time running around the Quileute reservation with Jacob Black and his friends. It seemed there was always some new tree to climb or adventure to find.

I was never upset because of my visits to the hospital, though. I actually looked forward to them. I'm not a freak; I don't enjoy hurting myself. I enjoyed the staff. The nurses were always so attentive, because they knew that my mother had basically abandoned me before I could walk. The candy-stripers all spoiled me because they knew my father from working at the station as well. And Dr. Cullen… well, there aren't really words to describe him but I'll try to do him justice.

Dr. Carlisle Cullen was new to the staff at Forks Hospital when I started frequenting the emergency room. He had just finished with medical school and moved to Forks to start his internship. The first time I ever met him I had fallen from Jacob's tree house and broke my ankle. He was spending the week learning in the pediatric ward so he helped get me in a cast.

The thing with Dr. Cullen is that he never treated me like a child or a patient. He always spoke to me with respect and carried on actual conversations with me. Now, this also could be in part to my inquisitive nature and the fact that I'm pretty intelligent for my age, but it's also a part of his amazing personality. It wasn't until about a year later when I had been to see him two other times that I started to develop an innocent crush on Dr. Cullen.

I had never been interested in Jacob or any of his friends. They were too much like me, I guess. I had started to notice cute boys in class but I was still too young to care about them. Dr. Cullen was different, though. Even as a young adult, I realized how strikingly handsome he was. It didn't take a genius to figure out why all the candy-stripers and nurses were always fighting to be on cases with him. Plus, I noticed them checking out his ass.

I found myself asking Dr. Cullen more questions when I was at the hospital. I wanted to learn more about him and his passion for medicine. I gave smug smiles to the nurses when Dr. Cullen would give me an innocent kiss on the cheek or when he would spin me around in a wheelchair. He would do anything to make me feel better.

As I got older, his position with the hospital changed. He eventually became a resident then a surgeon. And now eight years later, he's the upcoming Chief of Staff. His position wasn't the only thing that changed.

Our relationship had evolved as well. Dr. Cullen had suggested that I volunteer at the hospital three years ago. It looks good on work and college applications, plus I was there all the time anyway. He said that if I was at the hospital for volunteer work then I would be less likely to be seriously injured because I would be surrounded by doctors and medical equipment. He had been wrong, but at least I had managed to not kill anyone.

When I started volunteering I was able to speak with him in an even more personal manner. He would ask me about school and my friends. I would ask him about his family. Within two years of moving to Forks, he had married Esme. And while she was an incredibly beautiful and sweet woman, I could never make myself like her. After all, she was my competition for the good doctor's heart.

They were divorced before I even hit puberty. While they appeared to care for each other, Dr. Cullen was always working at the hospital trying to jump-start his career. They had begun fighting and things only escalated when Esme was unable to get pregnant. According to town gossip – which is often provided to me by my father and his best friend Billy Black – Esme had moved back to her hometown on the east coast somewhere. Like I said, she was a nice lady but I didn't cry when she left.

The only bad thing that her leaving caused was that the nurses and candy-stripers became more aggressive with their flirting. They were all so concerned that Carlisle's heart – and bed – was empty without Esme in his life. The crazy bitches didn't even try to hide the fact that they wanted to jump his bones either! They would constantly rub up against him when he was attending to my injuries or make ridiculously obvious sexual references. I had finally demanded that he be the only person allowed in the room with me when I was in the hospital. He had gotten a good laugh out of this.

And here we are now… I'm finally sixteen years old. Needless to say, my raging hormones had caused my innocent crush to turn into an all-out obsessive infatuation. He's all I can think about anymore. I've began volunteering four nights a week now in hopes to see him more often. I always check to see which cases he'll be on so that I can make sure I'm either assigned to the same ones or ones near the room he'll be in for most of the evening. I've even taken to keeping my change of clothes and backpack in his office – for convenience of course.

I'm no longer the little girl with freckles that he met when he first moved here. I've finally blossomed into a young woman. I wasn't entirely a late-bloomer, but it seemed like it was taking forever to get caught up to him. I'm proud to say that I'm now 5'6" and able to fit comfortably into a C cup. My hair is finally manageable and there are no more freckles gracing my face. Most of my scars have faded, but I'm not ashamed of those which have not. They brought us closer together… they are our common ground.

I've changed a lot within the last year, thanks to my best friend Alice. She moved here from New York and immediately stole me from the Quileute boys. I don't think they mind, though. Alice had me dressing in mini skirts and camisoles within three weeks of moving here. She even made some small adjustments to my candy-striper uniform. And by small adjustments, I mean that she shortened the length by three inches and turned the top portion of the dress into a deep v-neck. All the other candy-stripers were jealous… sucks to be them.

Alice is the only person that I've told about my feelings for Carlisle. And being Alice, she has supported me fully and even given me some suggestions that I would have never thought of on my own. She was the person that recommended I kiss a couple boys to get practice before trying anything with Carlisle. I didn't want to look like a complete beginner. I mean, the man had twenty years worth of experience on me.

The first choice was obviously Jacob since he was my closest friend. I had made it perfectly clear to him that this was only practice, though. And he had been rewarded with a knee to the groin when he tried to feel me up. The next option was Mike Newton. The kid had been freakishly obsessed with me since we were in sixth grade, so I figured I might as well throw him a bone. My mistake. He followed me around for two weeks afterwards thinking we were dating. At least I had been able to veer him towards that annoying bitch Jessica Stanley. Two birds, one stone.

Once I had the general idea of kissing, the next step was to learn my own body. I have never been that fond of myself, but Alice convinced me that I was hot. I knew that the clothes and make-up she provided me with were a big part of this, but my confidence was boosted when her eighteen year old cousin Edward had visited her. We had been enjoying one of the only nice days in Forks by taking a dip in Alice's pool when he had come into the house. He had seen me in my bikini and suddenly grew very excited with his visit to his aunt and uncle in Forks, Washington.

After Edward, Alice had convinced me to learn what I like. Yes, she had talked me into masturbating. I knew that boys our age did it, but I had no clue that girls actually could as well. Alice explained some of it to me before I got so embarrassed that I had to run from the room for fear of turning into a tomato. But that night when I went home, I tried it. Charlie had to work late and I hadn't gotten to see Dr. Cullen for a week. My dreams were becoming more detailed of him so I figured that I would try to take the edge off.

And boy did I ever! I fumbled for a bit at first, not knowing where to touch or how hard or fast to work my fingers. But once I got a nice rhythm, I imagined that it was Dr. Cullen touching me, pleasuring me. With the image of him in my head, I was able to get a pretty good feeling throughout my body. I don't know if I actually had an orgasm because I had nothing to compare it to but I definitely wasn't complaining.

This leads me to my next mission of seducing Dr. Cullen. Alice had – of course – been insisting that I make my feelings known and as soon as she had learned that the legal age of consent in Washington was only 16 years old, it was on. She had started to come up with all sorts of scenarios to make love to him while we were working late in the hospital one night. She had imagined that we got locked in his office or stuck in the elevator and couldn't control ourselves any longer. I just couldn't do it, at least not while I was working. Even though I don't get paid, I would still feel like we were fucking on the clock. Maybe that was okay for Julia Roberts, but it wasn't for me.

So I was able to finally convince Alice to let me know do this on my own time. Just because she couldn't keep her hands off her boyfriend Jasper didn't mean that I had to become a sex-crazed maniac as well. While I wasn't going to plan our first time, that didn't mean that I wouldn't leave him any hints. Starting the day after my 16th birthday, I had become bolder with my touches and conversations with Dr. Cullen. I would stand closer to him when we were going over charts, brush my knee against his when we were eating in the cafeteria, brush my lips against his when he kissed me good-night on the cheek and made sure that I sucked on every lollipop within a ten-mile radius when he was near.

Finally, this brings me to tonight. I'm currently standing in Dr. Cullen's office getting ready to change into my candy-striper dress. I checked the board before I came into his office and found that he would be arriving at the same time I was scheduled to start so I decided to take my time while changing. I take the opportunity to look at the books and paraphernalia decorating his bookshelf. I'm pleased to see that among the medical terminology there is also a thank you card that I had made for him when I was ten years old. Hopefully there would be a picture of us together up there one day.

I looked at the clock and saw that we were expected to start our shifts in five minutes. I pulled my dress from my backpack as I slipped off the heels that I had worn to school earlier today. I unzipped my denim skirt and let it hang loosely on my hips as I slipped my favorite dark blue camisole up and over my head. As I was discarding the garment onto the floor, I heard footsteps round the corner. I immediately turned so that my back was to the door. As I heard the doorknob start to turn, I shimmied my skirt down to my ankles and bent over to pull them from my legs.

"Holy shit!" I heard the crack in Dr. Cullen's voice as he took in the view of my ass. The only scarps covering me were my black push-up bra and thong set. (I was suddenly very thankful that Alice had talked me into getting a Brazilian wax with her the other day.) I quickly turned and stood straight up to meet his eyes. This time I saw his face as I heard him take a sharp intake of breath as he tried to stare at my breasts on display for his eyes.

"Hi, Dr. Cullen," I said with an innocent voice. I stood in front of him and reached for my candy-striper dress that I had laid across his desk. I stepped quickly into it and pulled it up my body. Once again, I turned my back towards him. "Could you zip me up, please?"

I heard him take a slow, tentative step toward me. "Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't know that you were changing in here," he explained. He took another step toward me and I felt him put his hands on the zipper of my dress at the small of my back.

"Don't worry, doc. You've already seen all of my scars," I teased as he slid the zipper up my back. "I didn't have time to go home and change before my shift so I just figured it was easier to do it here. I didn't even know that you'd be here tonight." I was shocked and very pleased with myself for being able to so easily say the lie. And because he'd known me since I was a child, he believed that it had all been an accident.

"That's fine, Bella. You know that I don't mind you using my office when you're here. Just for future, make sure that you double-check that you lock the door," he suggested as he took a step away from me. He turned and pulled his lab coat off the hook that was hanging over his door.

"But then how would you come in?" I said, lowering my voice an octave to sound sultry. I saw him pause for a moment before pulling the coat on. I took this opportunity to quickly step out of my heels and into the Crocs that I was allowed to wear while working.

"I have a key, Bella. There wouldn't be any problem," he said in a whispered tone. He walked by me and took a seat at his desk. I took my time folding my clothes and putting them in my backpack while I watched him check his email and pull out his clipboard with his listing of patients to check on.

When I reached the door, I turned back toward Dr. Cullen before opening it. "What time will you be getting off, Dr. Cullen?" I asked the same sultry voice as I had used seconds ago. I smirked when I saw Carlisle bite his lip before replying.

"I'm only here to fill in for Dr. Madisen this evening, so I'll be leaving around ten o'clock, Bella," he explained. I saw him staring at the screen but his eyes were unfocused. I wonder what exactly was going through the good doctor's head right now. Hopefully a scenario similar to the one in my own.

"Would you mind giving me a ride, Dr. Cullen? Charlie had to go to Port Charles today to help with a case and won't be back until next week." My father's job could not have given me a better opportunity than right now.

"Oh. Well of course, Bella. It's no problem at all," he answered. He finally looked up at me and smiled. This time I was the one biting my lip. His smile made me tingle in all the right places.

"Great! I'll just wait in here until you're ready to take me then!" With the final bit of innuendo, I ran out of the door and slammed it behind me. I could hear a faint "Fuck me" from the hallway coming from Dr. Cullen's mouth. All in due time, baby, all in due time.

The next six hours seemed to drag on forever. The hospital wasn't necessarily busy, but it seemed that all of the week's paperwork had been left to be completed tonight. I spent most of my shift inputting information into the computer system and filing. I had only gotten to see Dr. Cullen once when he needed my help with getting an older file from the records room. What I would have given to be able to shove him up against the file cabinets and rip off his clothes.

Of course, the one night that I don't get to work alongside him is the night that he's wearing my favorite shirt. My panties had dampened when I first saw him come into his office at the start of our shifts. His platinum blond hair was perfectly in place and not hiding a single inch of his chiseled facial features. He was wearing grey dress slacks and an ice blue button up dress shirt. The color of the fabric made his eyes shine even more so than normal.

By ten o'clock I was a ball of anxiety. I sent Alice a quick text to get some words of encouragement before racing back to Dr. Cullen's office. I changed quickly this time, wanting to be ready for him. After pulling my clothes and heels back on, I sat in his desk chair just in time to get a reply from Alice wishing me luck. I threw my phone into my backpack after putting it on silence – just in case. I pulled out my worn copy of Wuthering Heights and began reading it to calm my nerves.

Within ten minutes I had made myself comfortable by leaning back in Dr. Cullen's chair and stretching my legs up to rest on his desk. This new position caused my already short skirt to ride further up my thigh and the strap from my camisole to fall onto my shoulder. I let my hair down and ran my fingers through it for some volume. As I was beginning to lose myself in the story, Carlisle opened the door and came into his office.

He stopped at the doorway again, taking in the sight before him. I innocently looked up from my book and smiled. I didn't change position. I wanted to make sure that he got a nice view of my legs across his desk. A moment later, he seemed to snap out of his daze and pulled his lab coat off to hang back up behind his door.

"There you are!" I said with excitement as I closed my book and tossed it onto his desk. "I was hoping that you and I could talk before we go home." I saw his eyebrow rise in response and I continued. "As a doctor and patient, of course."

I stood from the desk and walked around it as he circled the other side to take his seat. I didn't stop and sit in either of the seats in front of him, though. Instead I continued working my way around until I was at his side. I hopped up onto his desk, sitting in front of him with my legs dangling off the side.

"Is there something wrong, Bella? Should I call Charlie?"

"God no!" I said with a laugh. "He is the last person I want to think about right now, Dr. Cullen," I paused for dramatic effect. And also because I was scared shitless. I placed my hands in my lap as I looked him in the eye. "I wanted to speak with you about sex."

Dr. Cullen's eyes grew wide as I continued to meet his gaze. I hoped to God that my face wasn't turning red right now. I didn't want him to think that I was embarrassed by the though of this conversation.

"S-sex? You want to speak with me about s-sex, Bella?" His eyes were still on mine but he was now wiping his hands on his legs in a nervous habit.

"Yes. More specifically safe sex," I continued. "You see, Dr. Cullen, I'm considering having sex and I wanted to speak with a professional to make sure that I protect myself." I paused to allow him time to nod. "What do you use?"

"Excuse me?" he stammered again. I kind of loved seeing this embarrassed side of Dr. Cullen. It was turning me on even more to feel like I had power over him.

"What type of protection do you use? Condoms, birth control, morning after pills? Which is the best one to use? I figure that if it's good enough for a professional then it's good enough for me," I rationalized. I slid back on the desk, allowing my legs to open slightly.

"Bella… are you sure that you want to discuss this with me? I mean, surely there's a more qualified individual in your life. Possibly a female nurse that you know or a school nurse or guidance counselor," Dr. Cullen suggested. He moved his hands to rest on the armrests of his chair.

"I really think this should be a conversation between the two of us, Carlisle," I said as I scooted to the left on his desk until I was directly in front of him. I spread my legs wider so that they were even with his armrests. In the process of my scooting, his hands brushed up against my calves and I closed my eyes to enjoy the soft touch.

His eyes held a shocked look as I said his first name. He had always insisted that I call him by his first name but I had never felt right about it… until now that is. I would wait and call him 'Doctor' at a more fun time.

"You see, Carlisle, I can't seem to stop thinking of you. I've known you for most of my life and we've always had such a strong bond. I trust you as much as I trust Charlie; however, my feelings for you are definitely not fatherly," I explained. I leaned back slightly, giving him an eyeful of my thighs as my skirt bunched up further.

"Bella? What are you talking about, dear?" He knew what I wanted, but he was too shy and scared to admit it. I could tell by the bulge in his pants that he wanted it, too.

"You know what I'm talking about, Carlisle," I whispered. "I've been crazy about you since I was a little girl. I've been counting down the days until I turned sixteen so that I could finally tell you… so that you could finally see me and be with me."

"But Bella…"

"No. Don't stop this. It's alright," I explained. I needed him to know that this was what I wanted, what I had been waiting for. I leaned forward and placed my hands on his shoulders. Very slowly and carefully, I moved my legs so that I was pulling myself into his lap. I smiled softly as I felt him move his arms out of the way to wrap them around my waist, holding me close to him so that I wouldn't fall back against the hard wood of the desk. "I'm a woman now, Carlisle. I'm a woman who wants to be with a man. There's nothing wrong with the man wanting me back."

"Bella, I won't lie. You've grown into a beautiful woman, but I would never want to betray yours or Charlie's trust by taking advantage of you," he said. His voice was low, confident. He sounded like he was diagnosing me.

"You're not taking advantage of me, Carlisle. If anything, it's the other way around," I teased with a soft giggle. I moved my hands from his shoulders to rest on his chest, gripping his button-down shirt in my fists. "Do you really want to go through life without knowing what this could feel like?"

No more words were spoken as I leaned into him and planted my lips on his. He was still for a moment but as I started working my lips against his, he started responding. Feeling more confident, I darted my tongue out to caress his upper lip and he groaned. His hands gripped harder onto my hips, lifting me up so that I had better access to his mouth. When my tongue left my mouth a second time, his met mine. As soon as I tasted him, I was lost.

I started grinding my hips against him, causing my skirt to bunch all the way up at my waist and showing the dark scrap of underwear beneath it. As our tongues began sliding off each other and plunging into each other's mouth, Carlisle's hands started to pull down the straps of my camisole and bra. I rocked my hips against him harder as he continued to tug at the material.

My hands moved of their own will up his neck and into his soft hair. I gripped tight and pulled in order to smash his mouth harder into mine. I smirked into his mouth when I heard his loud growl and felt his hands moved to the bottom of my camisole and push up. I bit his lip before leaning back and starting to unbutton his shirt. Our eyes locked; I was pleased to see that lust had replaced the uncertainty and doubt that had been there earlier.

As I dipped my hand underneath the fabric of his shirt in order to lightly scratch at his defined chest, I felt him shift his hips upwards against my heated center. I laughed out loud and threw my body against his again, claiming his mouth once more. I had never known that one could feel so playful while in such a compromising position with another person. It was all so new and exciting to me. When the need for oxygen became too great, I pulled my lips away from his and made a trail of kisses and nips down his neck and to his collar bone. I bit down hard and was rewarded with another growl from the man underneath me.

Before I could plant another kiss onto his heated skin, Carlisle had stood from his chair, holding me up against him. I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist as he situated me back onto his desk. Our new position gave Carlisle the control now and he took full advantage as his hands shoved my top and bra up my chest, freeing my breasts from all articles of clothing. I pulled his lower half against me harder, locking my heels behind his ass. I cried out as I felt his tongue run across my nipple. A breath later, he had sucked it into his mouth and I slammed my hand against his laptop, causing the printer on his shelf to roar to life.

We both chuckled before he pulled back from my skin. He looked into my eyes, not saying anything. Our chests were both heaving as I searched his gaze, hoping to see anything but regret. I was washed by relief when I felt his hands lower back to my hips and pull me roughly against his straining erection, creating a hot friction that made my entire body shiver with need.

"Oh God, Carlisle!" I whimpered. "You feel so good pressed against me, baby." I reached my hands forward and yanked the bottom part of his shirt, leaving it hanging open so that I could see his chest. His skin wasn't pale enough to be ghastly but wasn't tan enough to be overdone; it looked like it was sparkling against the low lights in his office. "I need more. God, I need more!"

"I'll give you more, Bella," he promised. "But let's make this a little more comfortable, shall we?" As I raised my eyebrow at him, he chuckled before leaning in to drop a kiss on my cheek. He unlocked my legs from around his waist and let them fall to the desk. Before I could groan in disappointment I saw him carefully pick up his laptop and put it in the drawer of his desk. He then took the few files that he had placed on his desk and put them in the same drawer.

Understanding what he meant now, I decided to speed things up. I waved my arm behind me, effectively knocking his random assortment of pens, post-its and calendars onto the floor. "Too slow, baby. I need more NOW," I explained as I pulled him to me again by the collar of his shirt. This time when he took up residence between my thighs again, I shoved the shirt over his shoulders and let it fall to the ground.

"Your wish, my command," he answered me. He made quick time in removing my top and bra from my body, throwing them to the floor with his now-ruined button-down. Once the material was discarded, he leaned back into me so that he could have full access to my neck. He took his time licking up and down, leaving gentle nips along the way until he moved back down to my breasts. "So perfect," he mumbled into my skin.

"Just for you, Carlisle," I promised. "Only you." He stopped suckling on my skin and looked up at me, understanding the implication of my words.

"Bella… Darling, have you ever been with a man?" His chest was heaving as he looked into my eyes. The blue eyes I loved so much – that always reflected how Carlisle was feeling – were now full of worry and apprehension. To be honest, I thought it a silly question considering I had just asked his advice regarding birth control, but I allowed it because I knew he was… distracted at the moment.

"I've been waiting for you," I admitted. "It's always been you." I leaned my head up to kiss him but he turned his so that my lips landed on his cheek instead of the soft lips that I could still taste on my own.

"Bella… your – your first time shouldn't be here in my office. We shouldn't be praying that no one opens the door to find us grunting on top of my desk. It should be special for you…" His eyes were downcast now, avoiding my naked body. I knew that the guilt would creep up eventually but I hoped that it wouldn't be until after we'd had our fun. I guess I had to really throw myself out there for him.

"For a doctor, you are quite dense," I waited to continue until his head quickly turned back up toward me. I moved my hands to frame his face, making sure that he kept eye contact at all times. "It doesn't matter where or when it is… only who it's with. You're the only part of this equation that can't be altered. Just you, Carlisle."

"How can you be so sure, Bella?" he asked, still tormenting himself inwardly.

"It's always been you, silly. Do you honestly think that the only reason I volunteer here is to save myself drive time to the emergency room?" I chuckled softly as his smile finally came back to his face, replacing the worry lines near his eyes.

"I – I never knew you felt that way about me. I just thought that you admired me because I was older and you've known me since you were a child," he admitted. With his admission, I knew that I had to put aside my lust to ask him the one question that could break my heart.

"Now you know," I teased. "The question is – how do you feel about me?" I shivered, scared of the answer that I would hear. Carlisle was a man. Of course he wanted the hot teenager that was half naked in front of him. I could feel that against my thigh. But I needed it to be more than that with him. He was such a huge part of my life that it would tear me apart if it weren't the same for him.

Carlisle was still looking into my eyes, but I could see his brain working overtime. After a moment of silence, I began to lose hope and my hands dropped from his face and into my lap. The sudden movement seemed to pull him from his daze, because he grabbed my hands into his and kissed the backs of them.

"You must forgive me, dear. It's difficult for me to admit my feelings for you. I've known you since you were an adorable little girl with scraped up knees; I've known your father just as long," he paused again but tightened his grip on my hands in reassurance. "I can't lie to you, Isabella. I do have feelings for you – feelings much stronger than friendship or acquaintance. You've blossomed into a beautiful young woman who's intelligent and kind and sharp-tongued." I snickered at that, causing the carefree smile to return to his features.

"How could I not be crazy about you?" He placed my hands on his hips and moved his to my own, pulling me forward on the desk so that his erection rubbed against my center and caused me to sigh loudly as I dug my fingers into his ass. "You're gorgeous, Bella," he whispered as he ran his lips up my jaw. He stopped at my ear and ran his tongue along the inside. "I've been thinking about you too. You've been driving me crazy ever since Alice made those alterations to your volunteer uniform." He took my earlobe between his teeth and gave it a tug. "I walk around half my shift with a hard-on just thinking about taking you on the closest empty bed."

"I like your desk more, baby," I teased as I worked my hands underneath the back of his pants. Carlisle had the same idea as me; I felt his hands slide underneath the back of my skirt and squeeze my ass, lifting me up and rubbing me against his cock again. This time I let my head fall back as I bit my lip to stop myself from screaming.

"Too many clothes," I muttered as I undid Carlisle's belt and pants. As I started to push them down over his hips, Carlisle began unzipping my skirt as well. I moved my hands back to his desk, holding my body up so that he could lower my skirt and let it drop to the ground. I was pleased when he pulled my panties down at the same time. It would save us some time.

"I couldn't agree more, darling," he spoke against the skin on my shoulder before he bit down playfully. I moved my feet up and pushed his pants and boxer-briefs the rest of the way down his legs.

Carlisle started working his lips down my body, placing kisses along my shoulder then breast then nipple. He stopped there for awhile alternating between licks and nibbles as I felt his hand working my other one. He twirled his tongue around my nipple before continuing down my body and across my stomach. I giggled as he stopped below my belly button and left a small bite mark there. Both of his hands slid down my sides and gripped my thighs, pulling them apart as his mouth continued its descent.

I was shaking in anticipation as I leaned back onto the desk and stared down at Carlisle. My breathing had picked up and was coming out in loud gasps now. Carlisle looked up toward me and we locked eyes. I swear I could see the lust that was reflected in his as he dipped his head lower and I saw his tongue come out between his lips.

I didn't see anything else after that. All I could do was feel… feel Carlisle lick my tiny bud of nerves back and forth, back and forth, back and forth before descending lower to lick at my folds. As I felt his tongue plunge into me, my hand flew of its own will to the back of his head, fisting his hair in my fingers and pulling him closer to me.

"Oh God!" I screamed as he twirled his tongue upward inside me. I was dead wrong when I thought that I had given myself an orgasm when I was exploring my body. That was nothing compared to the feeling of the fire inside me as Carlisle moved his tongue back to clit and thrust two fingers deep inside me.

He was only able to pump in and out a few times before he sucked my clit into his mouth until my body tensed with release and I cried his name. I couldn't even tell you how long I lay on his desk shuttering with pleasure as Carlisle's tongue continued to lap at me, slowly bringing me down and back to reality. My hand that had been fisted in his hair was now running through it, enjoying the feel of his soft locks between my fingers.

I could feel his body move over mine as he stood back up and kissed a path back up to my lips. Not caring that I could taste myself, I plunged my tongue into his mouth and wrapped my legs around his waste again. He groaned into my mouth when his cock made contact with my heat. He thrust himself against me for stimulation but was careful not to enter me.

Even though I had just cum, I could feel my arousal growing again. I needed more of him – all of him – now. I lowered my hand between us and grabbed his shaft. I moaned into his mouth when I felt how thick he was – eager to have him inside me. I stroked up and down, up and down before moving my hand to dip inside myself and gather the wetness that he had not lapped up. I spread it over his length before stroking again. My efforts were rewarded when he groaned my name loudly and threw his head back in pleasure.

"Baby, you feel so good in my hand," I whispered into my ear as he nuzzled my neck. I continued to stroke – up and down, squeeze the shaft, caress the tip, up and down – until I heard his breaths become shorter and louder. "Just imagine how amazing you would feel inside me, Carlisle."

He groaned into my neck again and gave a little thrust into my hand before pulling back to look into my eyes. "Are you sure?" he asked one last time. At my nod, he reached back down to pull his pants up and fetch his wallet. I watched mesmerized as he ripped the square foil package and rolled the condom onto himself. Next, he grabbed my knees and positioned my legs so that my feet were flat against the desk and I was spread open for him.

"Bella – I – this is going to hurt," he whispered against my lips before placing a soft kiss there. I nodded my head to him, letting him know that I understood what we were doing and what was going to happen. "I'll go as slowly as I can, but I need you to let me know if it hurts too much." I nodded again and lowered my hands to his hips, eager to pull him inside me.

I moaned in pleasure as Carlisle put his tip inside me. He massaged my clit as he sank deeper into me. I clutched his hips tightly in my hands as I panted, adjusting to his girth. I smirked when we locked eyes and I could see the intensity across his features. It warmed my heart to know that I had caused him that pleasure, that feeling. He'd caused it in me so many times before now.

Carlisle had stopped halfway, letting me get used to the feeling. I was never a patient girl, though so I locked my legs behind him and pushed him into me all the way. Our cries of pleasure and pain mixed with each other as our eyes stayed locked together.

"Bella, what – "

"I just need you, baby. I need you now," I answered honestly. My hands moved up to his shoulders, pulling him up against me to cause him to move inside me. I moaned as he went deeper, hitting a spot that I had never managed to find. "I'm alright, darling. It feels so good now."

That was the only cue he needed before he started to thrust in and out of me, placing kisses along my face and chest as he did so. I dug my nails into his shoulders as the now familiar coiling began to wind in my stomach again. I moved my head to latch my mouth onto his neck as he thrust into me again, this time going harder. I began to rock my hips against him, letting him know that I could take more.

Before I knew it, Carlisle had hooked his arms behind my knees and were pushing forward, opening me for him even more. I can't say I didn't like it either. I dug my nails in again and grunted with each of his powerful thrusts. "More! Oh God, more!" I cried. The coil was getting tighter and tighter, threatening to snap at any second.

Carlisle knew that I was close and moved his hand between us to circle and apply pressure to my clit again. A few strokes of my nub and I was shot to the moon again, screaming out expletives to signal my bliss. I could feel my pussy clench, pulling Carlisle's cock further into me and causing even more friction with his thrusts. He latched onto my neck with his mouth as he plunged into me one last time and came with a fierce growl. I could've gone another round when I saw the look of absolute rapture on his face.

Our breathing and heartbeats were the only sound in the room as he collapsed on top of me, still buried inside my pulsing walls. My hands were caressing his back while his were now stroking my face and hair as he placed soft, open-mouthed kisses on my face.

"Baby –" My voice cracked when I tried to speak to him, causing us both to chuckle. And then moan when I felt him move inside me again.

"Isabella, that was by far the most amazing experience of my life thus far," he whispered against my now sweat-covered skin. I grunted in agreement and then sighed in sadness as I felt him pull out. I kept my legs around his waist, still needing to feel his closeness to me. I wasn't ready for this to end… ever.

Not moving from his spot, Carlisle took off the condom and disposed of it in his trashcan. That was probably the most interesting item that had been in there for awhile… which was more than fine by me.

I must've started to drift to sleep for a few moments, enjoying the soft strokes and kisses from Carlisle. I don't know how long it was before we both decided to sit up and start dressing each other, taking pauses to enjoy a touch here and a kiss there. We were both silent, not wanting to break the spell.

The real world started to slowly filter back. I could hear sneakers squeaking across the linoleum hallways outside Carlisle's office. I could hear nurses gossiping on their way to the cafeteria. There were car horns going off outside the window. Nothing else mattered, though.

We both finished dressing, and Carlisle helped me into my heels. I grabbed my backpack from the ground before leaning back against Carlisle's chest. I reveled in the feeling of his arms wrapping around my waist as he placed a kiss on the top of my head.

"Did you still need a ride home, darling?" he asked with a soft chuckle in his voice.

"Nope," I said with a pop of my 'p'. I let this sink in for a moment before looking over my shoulder with a smirk and continuing. "But I do need a ride back to your house so that I can fuck you on and against every hard surface there while my dad's out of town this week."

Carlisle was shocked for a moment but I soon saw the lust creep back onto his face as he squeezed me tighter against him, letting me feel his growing erection against my ass. "Your wish, my command."


End file.
